User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Another 2010 pack unlocked...
Unlocked world championship pacl no.7 in Yugioh 2010 DS game.. This one coughed up Metalzoa (needed to get one of the in-game bonuses), another (sadly banned) Destiny Hero card, another Elemental Hero card, several support cards for the Crystal beasts deck (yay!) and Burden of the Might (yay!). I haven't really looked at the other cards much since this was a good unlock. By now I've unlocked 20 new foes in the world championships normal dueling section, I'm not ready for the tag partners dueling... I have to unlock more partners sadly since I only have the basic 3 they give you unlocked. Which, sadly, only gives you the 2 weakest partners and Crow (who as a tag partner to fight is kind of strong, but, he is not great as a supporting partner). I'm at 75% of the cards collected (up about a mere 1.5% since the last pck unload ¬_¬), I had 20,000+ DP, this recent pack brought me down to 5,000+ DP since the Ice Queen was not coughed up very soon due to its rarity. Usually it only takes about 8,000+ DP to get the normal decks completely unlocked, but world champ decks tend to have 1 ultra rare card which is a bitch to find. Still, this recent pack was a win in terms of support cards anyway, so I'm not cribbing about the DP loss as I've still got lots to do in-game and its taken 4 months to get this far (including breaks for other games). So far the two most annoying cases in this game were trying to get Perfectly Ultimate Giant Moth on the field (Cocoon of Evolution refused to appear whenever I had a Petit Moth) to unlock the Gigaplant foe in the world champs, and defeating a Six-samurai deck in the world champs that kept defeating me. Got 2,673 cards unlocked though, so I'm not mad. At this stage I can relax a bit since I got a bunch of new cards to duel with that were worth while finding. I think there is about 11 or 12 world champ packs, of which I've unlocked nos; 1,2,3,4,5,7 leaving nos;6,8,9,10,11,12 left. Most are cetred around this Tag mode... 1 is for unlocking all CPU foes in both normal and tag worl championships. I think the next annoyance is unlocked the Extra Pack 1, I have no.2, their sort of a small pack additions. Takes only 4,000+ DP to unklock everything and they produce cards which don't help a deck nessecary but just add that 1 more card to a deck. I have to beat 10x easy mode tornements to get there. Easy said then done though, since I usually luck out on the second foe in each attempt. Stuck in the factory area of the story mode (its completed, I'm just unlocking the trivial packs), since I keep getting bad hands about the remaining 3 guys I have to deal. After that I head into the Spriti Realm to fight those guys in there 3x times. Still too much in-game stuff to do, thats the trouble with this game it takes a lot of grinding to get anywhere. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life